Somos jóvenes
by Layla Redfox
Summary: ¿Qué hará el joven Romeo al verse metido en una situación incomoda con su compañera Wendy? ¿Seguirá al sentido común, o el deseo podrá más que él? / es un LEMMON, asi que ya estas advertido ah ewe / RoWen / Espero les guste :3


**Somos jóvenes**

.

.

.

¿Cómo rayos llegó a esta situación? Eso no lo sabía. Bueno, en teoría sí, pero quería saber una buena razón para que eso le pasara a él.

No es que fuera malo, pero no era lo que quería. Bueno, sí era lo que quería, pero no de esa manera, ni en esa situación, ni en el estado que se encontraba ella. Eso estaba mal.

—**Ro-meo-kun~.**

Se tensó, al tiempo que también se tensaba algo entre sus pantalones.

"**¿C-Cómo rayos pasó esto...?"** pensó.

Situación: una joven de 16 años conocida Wendy Marvell se encontraba borracha, húmeda y vestida con una simple toalla de baño encima del joven de 17 años Romeo Conbolt, los dos solos en una habitación de hotel

Resultado: el muchacho en cuestión no sabe qué hacer. O seguir sus instintos y hacer cosas indecentes con la Marvell, o intentar huir de sus deseos.

Para un joven de 17 años la respuesta era obvia.

Pero, ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación? Pues, pasó que ambos magos tomaron una misión que parecía complicada, pero en realidad era tan sencilla como marear a un dragón Slayer en un tren. La misión consistía en derrotar a un pequeño gremio oscuro y entregar a todos sus miembros a las autoridades. La paga era buena así que la tomaron. Sin embargo, ese gremio estaba lleno de un montón de cobardes y viejos decrépitos, quienes al ver a la pareja de magos llegar se rindieron sin más, aunque ver las marcas en sus hombros les daban indicios de que no debían meterse con ellos, y aumentaba su temor a enfrentárseles. Al final los miembros se entregaron solos a las autoridades de la ciudad.

Los jóvenes decepcionados pero con una buena paga en sus bolsillos, vagaron por la ciudad conversando sobre el hecho de que los gremios oscuros escaseaban, y que tomar misiones simples era difícil, ya que últimamente solo llegaban misiones de tipo Clase S al gremio, por eso no podían tomarlas. Pero al ver esta oportunidad no la desperdiciaron, pero se lamentaron con el hecho de que todo había sido en vano.

Llegada la noche, decidieron darle buen uso al dinero, y de alguna loca manera, ambos terminaron en un bar. Primero pidieron una buena cerveza para cada uno. Extrañamente fue Wendy la primera en acabar. Siguieron con varias rondas hablando sobre lo despreciables que eran esos cobardes por rendirse sin pelear. Que ya no habían hombres dignos en ese mundo, y que seguramente no los habría durante mucho tiempo.

Hablaron sobre el hecho de que los días se harían muy aburridos si las misiones así seguían llegando, una ronda de cerveza tras otra. Romeo sintió que Wendy le insinuó algo loco un momento, pero lo dejó pasar y siguió bebiendo. Hablaron sobre el examen clase S, y borrachos aceptaron que si uno era nominado el otro le ayudaría.

Cuando el encargado del bar les avisó que iban a cerrar, ambos magos borrachos se fueron abrazados y apoyados el uno en el otro, aunque Romeo no se había fijado en que la Marvell era la más borracha de ambos, tal vez por el hecho de que milagrosamente todavía podía mantenerse de pie.

Cuando llegaron al hotel en el que planeaban registrarse, el botones les dijo que solo había una habitación matrimonial disponible. Romeo estaba por sugerir que se fueran a buscar otro lugar, pero Wendy le dijo que no había problema con una sonrisa. Ya instalados en su habitación, la Marvell decidió darse una ducha antes de dormir. Romeo le dijo que estaba bien, justo cuando ella se metía al baño. El chico comenzó a desnudarse para cambiarse de ropa, después de quedarse casi dormido en la cama. Para cuando por ponerse una playera blanca para dormir, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir mucho vapor del baño, y a una bestia borracha también.

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual.

Ahora Romeo más o menos entendía el hecho de porque Wendy se le había insinuado en el bar.

—**Mmm~ Romeo hay que hacerlo~~**

—**¡P-p-pero Wendy...!**

—**¡¿Pero qué?! **— lloriqueó la joven peliazul.

Romeo apretó los dientes.

—**¡P-Porque no somos nada más que amigos! **— aunque él quería verdaderamente ser algo más —** ¡E-estaría mal si lo hiciéramos ahora!**

Y sobre todo porque si hacia algo malo, las bestias del gremio seguramente lo matarían por haberse aprovechado de Wendy.

—**¡Pero no tiene nada malo que lo hagan dos personas que se quieren!**

—**¡Pero si lo hacemos ahora nosotros...! **— se detuvo en seco al procesar lo que ella dijo —**. Espera... ¿Eh?**

Wendy lo miró con expresión triste.

—**Romeo...** — dijo sin quitar esa expresión —** ¿...tú me quieres?**

El muchacho se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no le quedó otra que asentir.

¿Qué la quería? ¡Claro que la quería! Ella era hermosa, linda, inteligente, alegre, fuerte, y todo lo que él deseaba. Aunque si lo meditaba no la quería, la amaba con todo sus ser.

Su sonrojo empeoró cuando comprendió que se había declarado indirectamente.

Pero se sorprendió un poco cuando Wendy le sonrió levemente.

—**Pues yo también te quiero, Romeo.**

Algo, hizo clic dentro del muchacho.

—**Eres lindo, fuerte, y siempre estás conmigo. Me gustas mucho.**

Había escuchado una vez que tanto los niños como los borrachos siempre decían la verdad. Siempre.

El muchacho tragó duro.

—**¿S-Segura?**

—**¿Cuestionas el hecho de que te quiera?**

—**¡N-No... M-me refiero al hecho de que...!** — el muchacho miró avergonzado hacia otro lado —... Creo que deberías encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

Wendy lo miró sorprendida.

—**Tú te mereces a alguien mejor... no es que no quiera pero no creo ser el indicado para ti...**

Todo eso lo dijo sin mirarla a la cara, pero ella lo obligó a hacerlo.

—**Eso no me importa** — dijo Wendy —**. Yo quiero hacerlo contigo, y no habría otra persona con la que quisiera hacerlo.**

El agrandó los ojos sorprendido.

—**A veces pienso que olvidas que soy una dragón Slayer **— dijo riendo ante la expresión del muchacho —**. Nosotros solo podemos enamorarnos una vez en la vida. Después no hay vuelta atrás. Luchamos por nuestra pareja hasta que nos acepte, y después de eso nunca la dejamos ir.**

Algo de alegría se apoderó del cuerpo de Romeo. Recordó que Natsu le había comentado algo parecido cuando había empezado a salir con Lucy, pero no pensó que sería lo mismo para Wendy.

—**Entonces...**

Sin previo aviso la tomó por los hombros dejándola sobre las almohadas, poniéndose el a horcajadas sobre ella. La miró con ternura, mientras ella acariciaba las mejillas del muchacho.

—...te daré lo que desees.

Él al final se acercó, y ella también, y fue casi como un sueño cuando sus labios se unieron. Primero fue inocente y suave, pero se fue haciendo más profundo. Él se separó más antes de lo que ella quisiera. La miró con ojos dulces de nuevo, al igual que ella. Cuando volvieron a besarse, ella no se resistió más e introdujo su lengua en su boca, haciendo que el gimiera, pero aun así le siguió. Sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas, mientras sus labios se humedecían y rozaban. Se separaron por falta de aire.

Se miraron con lujuria un momento, con muchas, muchas ganas de más, y fue Romeo quien dio el primer paso.

Pasó su mano por su estómago, hasta llegar al borde de la suave toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Wendy se estremeció ante su toque, y ante su llameante mirada. Él no quitó sus ojos de su rostro en ningún momento, mientras su mano iba aventurándose por debajo de la toalla. Wendy sintió una leve brisa pasar por su intimidad, mientras él le acariciaba el vientre iba subiendo lenta y suavemente, deleitándose por la tersa piel de la chica. Ella ya estaba sonrojada, él solo tenía las mejillas rosadas, cegado por el deseo, pero a pesar de eso no dejó de mirarla.

Llegó hasta la base de sus pechos, y pasó por el dedo entre ambos, deshaciendo el amarre de la toalla. Esta cayo por ambos costados, dejando a la Marvell desnuda ante Romeo. Sin embargo el no quitó la mirada de su chica. Ella se llenó de vergüenza, pero solo levemente.

Sin dejar de mirarla en ningún instante, pasó su mano sobre su pecho derecho, sintiendo como ella temblaba ante su tacto. Acto seguido la volvió a besar, mientras apretaba y masajeaba su suave pecho. Él en realidad no sabía lo que hacía, pero pareciera que si sabía. Pero él solo quería que la primera vez de ambos fuera lo más especial posible, así que decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Aunque no tuvo que pedirlo cuando Wendy deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Romeo, acercando sus finos dedos a la hebilla del cinturón, el cual empezó a desabrochar. Él se tensó ante el toque de la Marvell, y más cuando sintió que le empezaba a retirar el pantalón. Sintió sus dedos deslizarse bajó sus bóxers, jalándolos también. Él ya había estado sin botas desde hace rato, así que no hubo problema para que ella lo dejara desnudo de un tirón.

Su erecto miembro rozó el vientre de la peliazul, quien soltó un leve gemido el cual quedó ahogado en la boca de Romeo. Eso lo endureció más. Chupó el labio inferior de la chica mientras apretaba el erecto botón de su pecho. Ella gimió ante su tacto, mientras la otra mano de Romeo se aventuraba a acariciar el pecho izquierdo. Ella enterró las uñas en su espalda cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello.

sus gemidos eran casi inaudibles, lo suficientemente fuertes para que él los escuchara, cosa que lo excitaba más. Bajó de su cuellos hasta su clavicula, y de ahí a la base de los pechos, los cuales empezó a besar suavemente mientras su manos iban bajando a la cintura de Wendy. Sintió como sus brazos se rozaban mientras ella iba y pasaba sus manos por el fornido torso del muchacho, luego los volvió a pasar por su espalda, hasta llegar a su nuca, hundiéndolo más contra sus pechos.

Después de eso, Romeo deslizó sus dedos por las caderas de la peliazul, para pasarla por encima de sus muslos, hasta llegar a la unión de sus piernas. Ella se estremeció la sentir como uno de sus dedos rozaba su intimidad, con una amabilidad que no pertenecía a la actitud deseosa del muchacho.

Pero eso no importaba. Wendy separó las piernas para que él tuviera mayor alcance. Rozó su clítoris son el dedo índice, haciéndola gemir contra su cabeza. Él se separó de su pecho, para luego dedicarse a mirarla por completo.

Su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su estómago, su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas. Con ver todo eso se sentía más enamorado de lo que ya estaba. Y ella estaba dispuesta ante él, con ojos que lo miraban con lujuria.

Cuando se posicionó entre sus piernas, ella solo lo miraba, impaciente porque empezara. Antes de nada, se inclinó para darle un beso suave en los labios. Luego la miró con dulzura.

—**Wendy...** — dijo —**... yo...**

Ella lo calló poniendo su índice sobre su boca.

Le sonrió con cariño, llenándolo de confianza.

Él también le sonrió, llenándola de felicidad.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, cuando sus sexos se rozaron. Suspiraron impacientes.

Él se fue introduciendo, lenta y gentilmente, mientras ella se estremecía.

Cuando se encontró con su virginidad, fue algo más duro, hasta que se hundió por completo en su interior. Ella soltó un grito ahogado, mientras apretaba más su mano, dejándola incluso blanca por la presión.

Sin previo aviso, ella se lanzó a su cuello, y lo mordió, hundiendo su dientes contra la bronceada piel del muchacho. Él soltó un quejido contra ella.

Cuando lo soltó, sintió como algo se movía contra su cuello. Pasó la mano por ahí, sintiendo unas pequeñas hendiduras que contorneaban una forma extraña.

—**Es una marca muy bonita** — dijo Wendy también rozándola marca —**. Grandine me contó que cuando dos dragones se unen por primera vez se marcan el uno al otro, y por alguna razón dejan un tatuaje en forma de flor allí **— miró a su ahora compañero de vida —**. Esto nos une, más que nada en el mundo.**

Romeo la miró con amor y deseo.

—**Estas más sobria de lo que pensaba **— dijo con una risa.

—**No me iba a lanzar contra ti ebria ¿No crees?** — le dijo ella poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho, atrayéndolo para besarlo.

Fue un beso cálido y profundo, llenó de pasión. Ahora estaban unidos por la intimidad y por el beso de amor.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Wendy expresaban algo más que un simple deseo.

—**Te amo** — dijo suavemente.

Algo se iluminó en el interior del Conbolt.

Con una sonrisa, apretó la mejilla de Wendy, uniendo sus frentes.

—**Yo también te amo** — dijo con calidez.

Wendy sonrió contra sus labios.

Él la miró sonriente, mientras sus manos se ponían a los costados de su cabeza. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, y sus piernas rodearon sus caderas, uniéndolos mucho más. Ambos suspiraron de nuevo.

Con uno movimiento suave, él fue contra ella. Wendy gimió y lo abrazó más. Cuando se deslizó fuera ambos gimieron. Luego fue adentro otra vez, en un suave y delicado vaivén. Suspiraban, gemían, e incluso gritaban con cada movimiento, los cuales se hacían cada vez más constantes, fuertes y rapados. Se miraban a los ojos suspirantes y sonrojados, mientras él se hundía en ella una y otra vez.

Eso se sentía demasiado bien como para creer que estaba mal. Era un sentimiento dulce, cariñoso y placentero, que los hacia desearse cada vez más. Encajaban a la perfección, y sus movimientos eran tan sincronizados que pareciera que estaban hechos para ser el uno para el otro.

Y aunque no fuera así, no importaba. Ellos se querían, ellos se deseaban, ellos se amaban, y nada ni nadie podría impedirlo.

Cuando terminaron, ya estaban bajo las sabanas, abrazados en la oscura y cálida habitación.

Él se quedó con los labios pegados a su coronilla, y ella con las mejillas pegadas a su pecho, aspirando su olor.

"**Huele a mí..."** pensó ella cerrando los ojos contra él.

Romeo la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

—**Te amo** — dijo contra sus cabellos

Ella sonrió, feliz.

—**Yo te amo más.**

Eso lo hizo reír feliz.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ejem, aquí les traigo mi segundo lemmon :v

La foto de la portada es un fanart mío de estos dos x3 me encantaría que quedaran juntos en un futuro, pero conociendo a Mashima nada se sabe -w-

Pero bueeee espero les haya gustado :33

Me dejan un review? :D

:3


End file.
